This invention relates generally to an outrigger fishing line release clip, and specifically to a clip which engages and holds a fishing line to the pay-out line on an outrigger pole, the clip providing predetermined tensioning for holding the fishing line such that when the line is hit by a fish, the clip will release the fishing line from the outrigger.
The use of release clips for fishing lines on outrigger poles is well known. Release clips shown in the prior art have several drawbacks and have had problems with the fishing line being fouled in the outrigger line and the clip itself. Oftentimes, due to wind conditions or the movement of the boat, the tension on the fishing line itself will vary such that a slack condition has in the past resulted in the tangling or twisting of the fishing line about the clip body. Another problem that has been encountered is that when paying out the outrigger line, the outrigger line will often twist or spin as it is being wound through the outrigger guide. This spinning action of the outrigger line causes the clip itself to spin. The fishing line attached to the clip will then become twisted in the clip and the outrigger line, fouling and preventing a clean release of the line. Swivels have been employed at the ends of the clips in an effort to alleviate this problem but have not totally done the job because of variable tension on the fishing line and corrosion of the swivel mechanism, which prevents the swivel from working properly. The instant invention overcomes these problems of the prior art by providing an offset center of gravity pivot axis along one of the sides of the clip body which when the body is attached to the outrigger line tends to have the clip hang instead of twist. The shape of the clip body and the arrangement of the fishing line releasable arm which has an adjustable tension means is contoured to eliminate and reduce entangling protrusions. The clip also includes a freely rotatable outrigger line attaching wire which allows the clip body to hang in one plane, even though the attaching wire itself may spin. The fishing line release arm has an adjustable tensioning feature so that any particular tension may be utilized with the clip.